grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Chase M
Grand Chase M was a tactical role-playing mobile spin-off of the original game developed by a different studio, DaVinci Games. As of August 10, the game ceased development and terminated its service worldwide in 2018. Gameplay Grand Chase M is a game where you assemble a squad of 5 heroes which you can collect from stages and one pet. You need energy as indicated by the shoe icon to start adventures, and a secondary form of energy indicated by the crossed swords icon to do other tasks. Adventures Adventures follow through the adventures from Grand Chase, the difference is that the order is different: Serdin, Kanavan, Silver Land, Ellia, Alcubra (called Atum in the game), Xenia and Archimedia. The second difference is that there are stages not present in the original game and that many of the major bosses are designated in different dungeons such as Thanatos replaced by Drawl. After clearing Archimedia, you loop again with harder stages on 'Hero' mode, then 'Legend'. After beating Xenia on 'Legend', you will go to a brand new area that was not in the game called The Rise of the Vasin Army. Dimension Crack Dimension Crack is a continuous dungeon instance where players can form multiple parties to progress through the levels, each level consists of 5 stages with a boss at the 5th room. By clearing a level, players could choose to opt out from continuing or vice versa upon entering the next level, all character skills' cooldown is reset, however, unlike in Adventure mode, all heroes' health does not recover after clearing a stage or a level. The run ends when either the player leaves after a level clear, or when all of the player's parties are eliminated, or that the player manages to clear the whole run. Rewards for this mode is solely for purpose of grinding Gold with no EXP, with an accumulative amount that increases throughout each successive stage, and a Mysterious Gold Chest reward throughout each successive level. The daily reward of gems is also given to player depending on their progression efficiency compared with the rest of others. Characters Grand Chase *Guardian Elesis **Spearman ***Saber *Archer Lire **Nova ***Arch Ranger *Magician Arme **Battle Mage ***Warlock *Thief Lass *Druid Ryan **Sentinel ***Xenocider *Spell Knight Ronan **Abyss ***Aegis Knight *Dancer Amy **Siren (Dancer) **Siren (Fighter) *Fighter Jin **Shisa *Gladiator Sieghart **Warlord *Rune Caster Mari **Gunslinger *Stygian Dio *Summoner Ley **Fall of Darkness ***Dark Origin *Bounty Hunter Rufus **Executioner *Phoenix Rin **Chaotic (Light) **Chaotic (Dark) *Disciple Asin *Holy Knight Lime **Saint ***Justice *Magi Veigas *Captain Edel *Bloodless Uno *Gwen *Wanderer Zero *Rica *Lesley *Nurse Tammy *Kassias Grandiel *Mary Jane *Little Lulu *Lilith *Harpe Noir Vasin Army *Wares *Kay *Wicked Rusty *Decimator Xenon *Shadow Jo *Kali *Soul Reaper Karin *Bard Loreley Monster Types *Goblin *Mushroom *Vindictive Warrior *Orc *Harpy *Driller *Ent *Baby Gon **Small Gon, Gorgon and Deformed Gorgon *Hood Hound *Small Kungji *Kamiki *Dark Mage *Apostle *Golem *Victor *Gaikoz *Gardosen *Fire Hammer Berserker *Drawl *Lamar *Lizardman *Necromancer *Sataniel *Witch Kaze'aze *Pipe Jack *Dark Storm *Furious Storm *Drunken Frog Guemwa Reception The game has been met with mixed reactions from the fans of the original game, claiming that the gameplay is dull and repetitive as well as the poor management in customer support and the lack of action towards hackers. Despite the criticism, some players also expressed their appreciation for bringing Grand Chase back, even if it was in the mobile platform, and giving it a new spin. Trivia *There are a lot of mistranslations in Grand Chase M such as misspelled names and terms. *There are a lot of inconsistencies in Grand Chase M throughout its story and gameplay. **The class system in Grand Chase M utilizes the 'Awakening' system which evolves the Grand Chase unit in its greatest potential. Oddly enough, however, some of the Awakened units use the Grand Chase characters' 3rd jobs from the original game while their 4th jobs, despite being the "strongest", are just secondary classes inferior to the Awakened units. **Grand Chase M uses the version of the story where Queen Enna supposedly sacrificed herself to end the five-year kingdom wars. *Some pets from the original game have been added in Grand Chase M as Grand Chase members such as Gwen and Lesley. **Ironically, the pet Gwen was meant and submitted as a Grand Chase character in the original game by its concept artist. *Grand Chase M introduces an area expansion that is not in the original game called The Rise of the Vasin Army which also comes with brand new characters and story lore exclusive to the game. Gallery grand-chase-m.jpg grand-chase-m2.jpg grand-chase-m3.jpg grand-chase-m4.jpg grand-chase-m5.jpg grand-chase-m6.jpg Loading Screens GCM Elesis.png GCM Lire.png GCM Arme.png GCM Lass.png GCM Ryan.png GCM Ronan.png GCM Amy.png GCM Jin.png GCM Sieghart.png GCM Mari.png GCM Dio.png GCM Zero.png GCM Ley.png GCM Rufus.png GCM Asin.png GCM Lime.png Icons GCMicon.png GCM.png gcmseason2icon.png GCM-eleicon2.png References Category:Grand Chase Category:Spin-offs Category:Android Games Category:iOS Games Category:Mobile App __FORCETOC__